


Hot Spring Scramble

by nightpetals



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Hot Spring, Splashing, Water, naked, playfighting, playfighting turned sexual?, yeah i can't think of anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpetals/pseuds/nightpetals
Summary: Based on the Hot Spring Scramble DLC, except if things were a bit hotter...





	Hot Spring Scramble

The inviting steam of the hot spring seemed to let Robin's muscles loosen and relax immediately. Nothing beats a warm bathe in the hot spring after a hard battle against risen. Alone, Robin let her cloak drop to the floor, clad only in her tunic. She began unbuttoning her tunic, button by button, cold feet tracing along the cold ground, slowly coming closer to the hot spring. Now fully naked, Robin tucked her clothes neatly together to the side, and dipped her feet into the warm water. The warmth of the water bit away at the tension in her muscles, and soon Robin found her whole body relaxing by its touch. Resting by the edge, she closed her eyes to bake in its soothing warmth. However, hearing a faint, yet clear shuffle of steps, she opened them once again. Turning, she looked to see the visitor.

"Oh, don't mind me. You keep bathing."

That- merchant.

"What are you doing?" she queried, cautious of her intentions. This - Anna, was it? She was holding a tome to her chest, a sly grin plastered to her face. Robin didn't trust her one bit. "Are you not here to bathe?"

"To bathe?" she chuckled, causing Robin's brows to crease in unease. "Oh no - I'm just here to record this moment for posterity. Now hold still, we wouldn't want the important bits to be blurred."

Robin quickly covered her bare chest with her arms. "Are you- spying on me?"

Anna, flicked through her tome, seemingly unbothered by Robin's disgust. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Robin wasn't quite sure what to do but all she felt was that she must get rid of that stupid evil grin on that woman's face. So, she took what was closer to her - the water.

*SPLASH*

With swift movement of her hands while keeping her chest covered by the water, Robin pushed the water upwards to splash Anna's tome that she was tucked in her arm. The grin on her face quickly turned into shock.

"Hey! You splashed my tome!" Robin grinned in victory. "So, you want to play dirty huh? All right then..."

Anna waltzed closer to the edge of the spa, causing Robin to inch further away, holding her arms over her chest a little firmer. Hands dipping into the water, she splashed Robin with an equal amount of force. 

"How's that?" Anna retorted. Robin screeched in shock, however quickly regained her composure, and splashed back. Unfortunately, it seemed this battle was far from over. Before she knew it, Anna was now in the hot spring herself, fisting a mouthful of water at Robin's face. Robin, of course, fought back - a splash of water towards Anna who was still clad in her blue patterned yukata. 

Dodging the incoming water, Robin shifted to the side, planning a surprise attack. With another splash, she hit Anna on her side - only for Anna to have seen it coming and have prepared a counterattack. Anna giggled, so Robin thrust another wave of water towards her. The fight only seemed to continue - and by now, Robin found herself giggling along with Anna's antics and tricks, her arms now nowhere near her chest.

Needing a break, Robin briefly stopped splashing, her breath slowly coming to a steady, normal pace. For a few seconds, the water was allowed to come to a still. However, this decision did Robin no favours at all. 

Anna had stopped fighting, and was a little way in front of her, catching her breath alike. Robin had accidentally given herself enough time to study the well soaked Anna in front of her - and she wasn't sure if she liked the way Anna's blue-patterned yukata clung to her skin, presenting each and every crevice and curve on her body that Robin didn’t mind taking careful notice of. And she wasn't sure if she liked the way the yukata accentuated her round bust, rising and falling with every heavy breath she took - or the fact that Anna was so nonchalant about it. She was sure that, perhaps she marvelled for a little too long.

"Caught staring, are we?" Anna grinned. Robin now had another taste of the warm water. Feeling overwhelmed, she fled briefly, however struggling through the water. It didn't take her long to notice Anna trailing behind her - that wicked grin on her face, bigger than ever. Anna's tantalising voice had struck something within her, and all she felt was the urge to get out. 

Every shift through the water brought her closer to the edge, and eventually she had reached it. Her relief was brief however, for now Anna's wet body was pressed against hers, her hands pinning her wrists down to the edge of the hot spring. Robin gasped in shock, and her muscles tensed at the feel of Anna's soft breasts under her soaked yukata pressing against Robin's bare back. Anna did not relent.

"Where are you going?" she feigned ignorance, chuckling wickedly. That feeling- Robin could feel it again. A certain heat rose within her, and she knew that it was not from the warmth of the water. Her next decision was her second mistake.

Robin turned to face Anna. Naga could not have possibly prepared her for what was next. The red-haired merchant didn't make space - her breasts refused to budge, pressing firmer against Robin's own bare, pushing slightly with every staggering breath from her lungs. Her hands still clenched Robin's wrists, and Robin did not bother to fight them off. Her face was only inches away from Robin's and she could now notice every little detail - the hairs between her eyebrows, the faint scar mark beneath her eye, the way wet streaks of red hair clung to her pink cheeks. She noticed the bead of water - or was it sweat - trail from the underneath of her brown eyes down her cheek, landing briefly on her red, bottom lip. 

Robin couldn't speak. She felt trapped, trapped by this... feeling. She barely knew this woman, yet she was already under her spell. What had happened to her? This warmth spreading throughout her body did not cease. She could feel it rise to her cheeks.

"You're kinda cute when you blush." Robin could the warmth of Anna's breath on her lips as she softly spoke. She remained speechless, completely captured by Anna's touch.

And she did not refrain - Anna's hand loosened from her grip around Robin's wrist, moving a little farther from her body. Robin's heart dropped, however brief. For now, Anna's hand that had removed itself from her wrist instead smoothed over Robin's bare breast. Robin gasped, and Anna smirked. 

"I chose to come in at this time for a reason, Robin," Anna whispered, a firm grip on Robin's breast giving her answer. Pleasure struck her, and the warmth that was building in her body intensified. Robin could not fight back against it. It was as if some kind of curse had been cast upon her - one that Anna's touch had given her. She could feel her lips quiver with every touch; she was struggling to keep her mouth from making any sound.

Anna's other hand trailed up Robin's bicep agonisingly slow as if to tease her. Her finger traced up Robin's soft skin all the way along her neck to cup her wet cheek. Her thumb traced over her lip ever so slightly, and Robin could not take her stare off of Anna's lips that were coming closer and closer to her very own. Robin closed her eyes - bracing herself for what she didn't want to believe she was waiting for this whole time.

A few seconds passed. Too many seconds passed. The warmth on her cheek left, and she could feel the water shifting against her stomach. 

*SPLASH*

Just as she opened her eyes, a wave of warm water collided with her face. Spluttering, she managed to wipe the water from her eyes. She could see now.

"Heehee, silly. You made it so easy for me!"

Now, Anna, a metre away was smiling, laughing. It wasn't the wicked or evil grin - this time it was a genuine smile. It was beautiful. Robin's shock quickly disappeared; all those feelings, all that warmth - Robin could feel it build within her chest this time, as she felt a smile creep on her face also. She was happy. 

She barely even knew this annoying woman, yet somehow - she felt as if she had known her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend :) happy birthday! And for my fellow annarobin brethren of course, I hope you enjoyed. It was my first time writing something here, so I hope it was of some good hehe.
> 
> And yeah, I decided to make Anna red-haired instead of blue-haired, just to make it look more original Anna. Oh, and don't judge the onomatopoeia - it was nECeSsaRy


End file.
